Sandy's Story
by Arian Sidhe
Summary: It's been ten years since they found a village, and Sandy just wants to be a normal prehistorical teen. Unfortunately, it would appear that the world is ending-AGAIN. Now she's got to use all her modern skills to find a new home for her village, help her best friend find true love, and deal with her feelings toward her mortal enemy. Prehistory has never been so complicated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi. My name's Sandy, and I live in a place called Tomorrow. (It's a long story that involves logs, shoes, the end of the world, and my sister's husband. Don't ask.) My family's lived here since I was five. I don't remember much from when we lived in a cave; only a half-blurred memory of a red handprint, a creepy-looking bear toy, and being squashed up against my brother, Thunk. He's an idiot.

We lived alone for a while until we found a village. With _people _in it. That was the most surprising day of my life—the fact that other people existed besides my family and (in my seven-year-old words) 'the weird guy.' 'The weird guy' was my sister's husband, who had pretty much taken us to Tomorrow, and whose name was actually Guy.

Anyways, the village was (understandably) terrified of us. Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you.

We kind of happen to be cavemen. And women! Do NOT forget about the women. Guy says I'm a feminist, though I'm not sure what that means. Guy uses big words a lot, especially when he wants to get my dad angry. (It usually works.)

See, most cavemen (and women!) spend their days hiding in caves, picking lice out of their hair, and desperately trying to eke out survival by any means necessary. We used to do that too, for a long time. Then Guy came along and…well, he showed us a new way to live. It was more fun, less exhausting, and only _slightly _more dangerous.

Guy managed to calm everyone down, thank goodness. He's the one that looks the most normal. Then my sister, my mom, my dad, me, Thunk, and Gram. (Thunk and I are constantly arguing over who's higher on the List of Normalcy.) In my opinion, the only reason that Thunk comes before Gram is that Gram's got a tail. A _tail_. Honestly, I'm too scared to ask.

Geez, I'm really getting off-topic, aren't I? I should stop that.

So Guy calmed the villagers down, Eep showed off her fire-making skills, my mom and Gram got to know the other women, my dad played fetch with Chunky the Death Cat (don't ask), and my brother sat by himself with his pet…something, Douglas.

As for me, well, I was still growing out of my homicidal phase at that point. But I did get into a nice game of kick-the-small-dried-up-leather-bag with some kids.

While we were resting up from a long round (in which my team had won) Guy came around and dropped off Belt with me. (At first, he'd been a bit leery of Belt hanging around me, due to aforementioned homicidal tendencies. But I'd never hurt Belt, and eventually he understood that.)

The other kids crowded around me, looking at Belt. "Whoa…" said one. "What's that?"

"He's a cook, a guide, a con-ber-say-shun-a-list, and a nah-big-ay-tor. Plus he keeps Guy's pants up!"

Everyone looked suitably impressed. Then a voice from the back of the crowd rang out. "He's not so great."

I narrowed my eyes. "What'd you say?"

"I said that Belt isn't that great. He's _lame_." A skinny, lanky boy, about my age, pushed his way through the crowd. "And you know what else? You're even lamer!"

At that point, not even my father himself could have held me back. I lunged at the boy, pinning his arms behind his back and grinding his face into the dirt.

"Take it back, take it back, take it _back_!" I shouted.

My dad ran over at the commotion. "Sandy! You let him go this instant!"

"He called Belt lame and he called me lame, and I bet he would have called _everyone _lame!"

"Actually, he already did that," a small voice piped up. I looked over to see a girl, also near my age, with blondish hair. "I'm Erk. Can you teach me how to fight like you?"

Completely forgetting about the jerk pinned beneath me, I leapt towards her. "Sure!" I yelled happily.

Meanwhile, the boy had gotten up, spitting dust and blood. It looked like I'd given him a bloody nose. _Serves you right! _I thought.

"You're a crazy Cavey-girl! _And _lame!" And with that, he stuck out his tongue and ran away.

I clenched my fists. "Well, you're a dumb villager! Even my brother is smarter than you!" He didn't look back, and my dad shot me a warning sign.

"That was Raggan. He's mean to everybody, 'specially the girls. 'Specially me. He's my brother."

I felt indignant. "Hmph! You need to switch brothers with somebody!"

She giggled. "Yep! I tried, only Mama said I wasn't allowed. I don't see why—_he _tried to trade me for a pet last year!"

"Was it a good pet?"

"No, it was a stupid lizard-thing!"

"He tried to trade you for a lizard-thing?"

"Yep!"

"What a dummy!"

And this was how I met both my best friend and my worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

10 YEARS LATER

Chapter 2

I yawned and stretched. Someone was calling my name…

"Sandy…"

Probably not important.

"_Sandy_…"

I'd just lie down and sleep for another hour.

"SANDY!"

I jumped straight in the air. "WHAT?!"

Mom rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, honey, you're gonna be late if you keep this up!"

"I enjoy my sleep!" I argued. "And I already know lots! I don't need to go to school."

"In my opinion, this was Guy's best idea yet. Remember, just one more year, and then you can help around the village until you get married. Just hang in there."

"There's no one worth marrying here, anyways."

My dad poked his head inside my partition of the hut my family shared. Well, part of my family. It was just me, Mom, and Dad since Thunk and Eep had gotten married. "Did I just hear Sandy say she doesn't want to get married?"

"Yes, Grug. Yes you did." Mom rolled her eyes; she knew what was coming.

"THANK YOU GOD! Sandy, you are my favorite child, as of this moment."

"Dad, it's too late. Eep's twenty-seven, married to Guy, and has two children. Thunk's married to Bat, who's pregnant. The only reason I'm not married yet is that all the guys around here are mush-heads." My dad was a lot more relaxed nowadays, but he could still be way overprotective.

He sighed. "I know. But…you'll always be my kids. However, I recognize that you are old enough to make your own choices."

I smirked. "Dad, Guy and Eep had sex."

"WHAAAAAT?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Sandy, Erk's waiting for you out front. Grab some of the l—leftovers for breakfast and eat on the way." Even though we'd been in Tomorrow for a while, my mom still had a bit of trouble with words like _leftovers_, _shoes_, and _school._

School was Guy's latest invention, and the absolute worst, in my personal opinion. It was where Erk, Erk's-Evil-Brother-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, me, and a bunch of other kids learned things that we could figure out just as easily by paying attention. Take evolution, for example—that was easy enough. All you had to do was watch gorillas and monkeys for a while, and you'd eventually think, "Hey…we're kind of similar!" DUH!

I grabbed some meat from one of Guy's stranger, but brilliant, inventions. He called it a 'food storer, re-freezer, freezer, and/or cooler,' but we just called it the fridge. It was a large, waterproof sack that contained all our meat or food that easily spoiled, sitting in a watertight box containing freezing cold water from the sea. Every afternoon and evening we'd change the water, just to be sure.

It was so strange. Because of a guy that my sister met, purely by chance, I was able to understand everything so much better.

I ran outside to join Erk. "Hey!" I said. "Am I late?"

"Not by too much! Come on—we've got Guy for first hour, and you know he gets madder about lateness than anyone else." She took my hand, and we ran. "Besides," she said, panting a little, "Nash always gets there early."

I smirked. "Oh, of course, if _Nash _is there…"

Her cheeks were red, and it wasn't just from the running. "Shut up, Sandy!"

"All right, all right…"

"Thank you."

"…I'll shut up about your future husband."

The only reason I was first to arrive that day was because I was running for my life.


End file.
